Dark Angel
by Ashuri009
Summary: A detonating dance of unadultarated lust. Two jashinists meet beneath the moon light. Heavy Sadomasochism themes.


**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS HEAVY DARK THEMES. READER DISCRESSION IS HIGHLY ADVISED**

* * *

The silence of the forest was suffocating, surrounding everything in it's smothering grip. The only signs of life happened to be the soft chirps of cricket's and the occasional screech of an owl descending upon its prey. Night had always been the best time for her to move. It was under the cloak of night she was able to move more efficiently, without the risk of being captured. Not that it would matter if she were. That would only be a small nuisance, one easily taken care of, and after all she would be able to make a sacrifice to Jashin-Sama.

Dark amethyst hued eye's shimmered in excitement as the sounds of whispers came to her ears. Ah there they were again, her constant companions, in the never-ending twisting sublimity that was her insanity. A smile that screamed a promise to those who were cursed to meet it. That smile along with the delicious, and near seductive agony was the of murder and pain, oh the glorious pain that smile promised last sight and sensation that many heathens would ever see or feel.

A dark fluid like chuckle passed from her blood red lips as she landed on the branch with a light thud. The night creatures that had so carelessly been letting their calls be heard by any who were around to hear them had grown silent in the sudden appearance of her presence, even the wind had ceased to rustle the branches, causing the air to become hot and sticky with humidity. But what did she care, so long as she had her whispers to keep her company, she didn't care in the least.

The only sound that would be more gratifying would be the scream's of some heathen as they begged for forgiveness as she held their life in her hand. Oh how often they would sigh in relief when they thought she was having a moments pity on their wretched souls, when she stopped to give an angelic smile. Only seconds before her blade would come crashing against their scarlet stained throats, ending their pathetic existence.

To the young Jashinist, Death held it's place in the cycle of Life, just as Birth, held its place to replenish the life that left the world every day, Death wasn't only black and white. But multiple shades of grey in between, multi sided like a finely carved jewel, how one lived their life depended on their death. Take for instance a shinobi, one who spent their entire life in servitude to their country. It wasn't often one lived long in that profession. More often than not they would be killed on a mission, or in the midst's of a war.

To her death wasn't something that was feared, to her it was a blessing. For those who _could_ die were lucky, they were being given a second chance to repent for the crimes they had committed, for those who had died, were often reborn and given one final chance to live their life correctly the second time around. But alas, some took that gift with a grain of salt and once more continued to lead lives of greed and corruption.

But when one was surrounded by death and destruction on a daily bases, one tended to become more creative with the way they went about ending the existence of another. Golden orbs shimmered in excitement as she caught onto the scent that she had been tracking, the sharp salty metallic twang of blood. A low chuckle erupted from her throat as her feet softly connected with the forest floor. Causing the young male to whirl about, turquoise eyes widening in horror as the severity of his situation crashed upon him. Like the cold bite of winter. The last thing he could remember was the low wet crack of his skull exploding as he was knocked backwards into a tree, and then nothing but blackness.

Irritation bit at Hidan like the sharp sting of a wasp. This was the third body that had been found in a three mile radius of the base, and in all honesty it was beginning to grow into something far above the patience he had to tolerate. What was more, each of the nameless dead that had turned up, had the same wounds. Leading him to the conclusion that their killer was the same person. Though it was hard to decipher which blow had been the final, one thing was apparent. Each of the shinobi that had been killed had died in terror.

His lips curled upwards in a dark smile as he found a trail, no more than a few hours old. It seemed the mysterious entity that had been avoiding him had grown careless, that or they wanted to be found. _' But' _he mused _' where would the fun be in that'_ chuckling to himself he began following the trail, taking note to the small footprints in the moist soil, that was composted of decaying leafs and other shrubbery.

His fuchsia hued orbs were alight with the prospect of a sacrifice, especially one that had so much _blood_ upon their hands. Licking his lips in anticipation he continued to follow the path that was so easily distinguishable between the normal prints that an animal would create. The sound of a branch cracking about three meters to his left caused a predatory smirk to come to place on his lips. _'and the chase has begun'_ he thought as he sprang into action

Her head snapped upwards as she felt the sudden appearance of another chakra. However, this one was different from all the others. This one held to it the darker edges of someone who knew what true suffering was. Perhaps the prospect of someone who would be willing to convert to the teachings of Jashin-Sama. Perhaps she would be lucky this time in finding someone who understood the true meaning of understanding the pain of others. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was someone who already was a follower. _' wouldn't that be a nice change?'_ she mused.

Eyes setting in determination she sat on a large bolder and patiently awaited the arrival of the person tracking her. Licking her lips in anticipation she ran her fingers through her silvery locks of hair and inhaled the sweet aroma of the mountain air. A soft chuckle passed her lips and she sighed whimsically, as she reminisced of the screams from the earlier sacrifice.

Growing closer to the source of the disturbance, Hidan felt the thrill of having another sacrifice for Jashin. Like a silent predator he sat perched in the tree watching the young fair haired beauty, a near audible moan passed his lips as he imagined the screams, and pleas he would cause to rip from her lips. The pain he would cause her, would only be overthrown by the intense pleasure he would feel from Jashin-Sama's approval, this young woman would make the perfect sacrifice.

Her eyes snapped to his location and a soft malicious laugh passed her lips as she stood. Her blood beginning to stir in the sheer anticipation of the upcoming euphoria she would soon feel. So seductive in nature the pain had become to her, she could no long deny her true nature as one of Jashin-Sama's prophets. At first she had fought against it. Oh how she had fought, having grown up in a village where the only time killing was excusable, would be in the matter of defending one self or the village. But she had learned to love and embrace the carnage of killing someone who so easily took the life of an innocent, or caused unnecessary pain to a person.

But she had grown to love the pleasure laced pain that came from her sacrifices, oh how she had grown to love it. It was addicting, and as all addictions go the high that came with them seemed to last for shorter spans of time. She licked her lips once more and watched as the male approached her. His figure screaming power, demanding respect with each sensuous step he took.

As he rested his eyes upon the woman he felt the irresistible urge to taste her blood, to have it running down his throat. For once he wanted to taste blood just to taste it. He wanted to make her scream, and beg for death as he desecrated her body. Everything about this woman screamed danger, and that was something he longed to taste. To feel the thrill of holding that danger within his grasp and crushing it. Oh how easily he could crush it. Because even the strongest of fighters had their weaknesses and this woman would be no exception.

As she stood her silvery locks became illuminated by the soft glow the moon cast across the land. Walking in a slow leisurely pace she approached him. Her eyes holding a cat like mischievousness to them. To her this was all part of the _game_. It was all a part of the thrill of seducing her prey. Her voice softly crooned to the male and her expression became softened, nearly to the point of looking helpless. But then again, that was what usually drew them in quicker than anything else. " Come now stranger, what is one such as yourself doing in the forest at such a late hour?"

Hidan smirked to himself, so she knew how to _play_ did she? A chuckle rose from his chest as they continued to circle one another in the clearing. The air around them still and thick with tension. This woman was exactly what Jashin-Sama craved in a sacrifice. She seemed innocent enough, but Hidan knew better than to believe the façade this woman had. Though, he had to admit, the way she moved was graceful, almost panther like. This caused another chuckle to erupt from him and a smirk to come to rest at his lips. " I could ask the same of such a beauty as yourself, its not safe to wonder the forests alone, especially at this time." he elected to respond.

There it was again. That thrill she had longed to feel. " Hm I do believe I asked you first." she responded whimsically, only to continue in a softer tone " But I suppose that it will be apparent enough as to _why_ I happen to be out here." she licked her lips and ran her fingers over the cool metallic circle and triangular pendant that rested against her chest and brought it to her lips, a prayer ghosting across them as she thanked Jashin for the sacrifice he had given her.

He moved before she had the time to blink, and she soon found herself pinned to the large rock face that stood next to the calm pool of water. The too familiar twang of blood came to her nose as she felt the sharp obsidian stone pierce the flesh along her spine, his chuckle vibrated through her as his eyes trailed over her face and came to rest upon the rosary.

How could he not have known, the nameless dead that were found had been sacrifices. How had he not known their had been another follower so close by. Right now that didn't matter however, the only thing that mattered, to him, and to her was the carnal blood lust that they could achieve together. One of Jashin-Sama's most sacred rituals.

Without warning his teeth sharply crashed against her neck, tearing the tender flesh, allowing her hot, sweet blood to fill his mouth. A guttural moan escaped him as he ran his fingers roughly down the pale exposed flesh of her arms, another moan following as he felt and heard her gasp beneath him. He smirked against her neck as he ran his tongue across the wounds he had inflicted, only to bite down savagely once more, silently promising to drive her to such a high, she would be _begging _him to stop.

Their were no words spoken between them as he roughly threw her to the ground and savagely ripped her shirt from her shoulders and straddled her, groping her with enough force to draw a pain and pleasure laced moan from her lips. Smirking he crashed his lips against hers. So she liked it rough. Of course that was to be expected. Pain was bread into those who followed Jashin-Sama at a young age, this was no exception even for the few women who followed the bloodied path.

A delighted hiss escaped him as her nails were raked down his spine, causing a series of blood red welts to appear behind them. Smirking he returned the favor and took great pride in the near choked scream he drew from her lips as he yanked her pants of, taking care to leave behind bloodied trails where his nails had split the thin skin of her ivory colored thighs.

Hot liquid desire pooled within her, as his fingers brutally thrust inside of her with no warning she gasped at the searing pain that trailed up her spine and only caused that desire to grow hotter and the want to burn hotter with in her. She needed to feel the blissful pain those fingers promised to evoke, if she succumbed to them. Her spine arched as his thumb roughly brushed against her clit. He smirked at the gasp and licked his lips, his eyes coming alight with sadistic pleasure as his fingers brushed against her cherry, Oh yes he was most defiantly going to enjoy this.

* * *

Should I continue? Review with your oppinion...


End file.
